It is, of course, generally known to use mechanical devices for cooling, such as air conditioners and refrigerators, for example. Specifically, an air conditioner or a refrigerator uses a system to blow air over chilled coils, removing heat from the air and chilling the air. The chilled air then moves into an enclosed space to chill the enclosed space. In an air conditioner, the chilled air is forced into a building, such as a house or other structure. In a refrigerator, the chilled air is forced into a thermally sealed, insulated and enclosed space for keeping foods chilled and fresh. Of course, refrigerants are known for use in many other applications as apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Refrigeration systems generally comprise a refrigerant, commonly known as “Freon,” which, through an enclosed cycle, moves repeatedly through a series of compression and expansion. The refrigerant is a chemical that is compressed to form a liquid and sent through coils, where heat generated from the compression is transferred to air flowing over the coils and blown off to cool down the compressed refrigerant. The refrigerant is then passed through an expansion valve and into cooling coils, where the compressed refrigerant experiences a pressure drop, changing from the compressed liquid to a gas through cooling coils. Heat is removed from air as the air is blown over the cooling coils, thereby chilling the air, and the chilled air is then moved into the enclosed space for cooling the enclosed space, whether into a building or a refrigerator. The refrigerant is then compressed in a compressor into a liquid and the cycle repeats itself.
Refrigerant contained within the air conditioner or refrigerator is typically utilized over and over again in a repeating cycle of compression and expansion. However, in many cases, leaks may develop in the systems, requiring additions to or even replacement of the refrigerant. Moreover, the common Freon utilized in air conditioners, known as R22, is known to cause problems in the environment, namely damage to the ozone layer of earth. Therefore, the more environmentally-friendly R410A is typically utilized as a replacement. If air conditioners or refrigerators require additions or repair, the R22 is typically removed and the R410A is typically added, thereby replacing the refrigerant.
Replacing the refrigerant in these systems is often difficult. Typically, refrigerant is removed from the air conditioners or refrigerators in the evaporated or gaseous form. However, it is often difficult to collect the refrigerant. Considering that the refrigerant typically removed from air conditioners and/or refrigerators is often the environmentally-damaging R22 Freon, it is very important that the refrigerant is collected and not released into the atmosphere where it can cause environmental damage. A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus, system and method for collecting refrigerant removed from an air conditioner or a refrigerator. Specifically, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for easily and efficiently collecting refrigerant without releasing the same to the atmosphere.
Since refrigerant is typically removed as a gas from an air conditioner or a refrigerator, it must be collected in tanks. However, it is often difficult to fill a tank to capacity with hot gas, as the pressure of a tank rapidly increases as gaseous refrigerant is added. In other words, a tank can be filled with relatively little gaseous refrigerant before the tank is filled and will not accept further refrigerant. Oftentimes, one who removes and collects the refrigerant must replace tanks during the collection process. As tanks are moved and replaced, the potential for accidental release of the refrigerant increases. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system and method for collecting refrigerant from an air conditioner and/or refrigerator that allows a tank to collect relatively more refrigerant than typical methods. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method that reduce the potential of accidental release of refrigerant into the atmosphere.
Common techniques for collecting gaseous refrigerant typically involve cooling the refrigerant thereby reducing the volume of the same or even condensing the same prior to collection. Specifically, it is common to utilize an ice chest and a pipe through the ice chest that carries the gaseous refrigerant. However, it is often difficult to utilize the ice chest, as a relatively large, bulky space to contain a large amount of ice must be utilized. The ice melts, especially on hot days, which may cause a mess, especially if the chest develops a leak. Moreover, it may simply be difficult to obtain the required quantity of ice to prepare the ice chest for cooling the refrigerant. Once melted, a further supply of ice must be utilized to capture and collect additional refrigerant. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system and method for collecting refrigerant without requiring use of an ice chest. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for cooling refrigerant that is relatively clean, easy to operate, quick to set-up and utilize without mess.